The invention is particularly concerned with domestic swimming pools and with the advent of a large number of such pools it has been necessary to provide some form of cover for the pools when the pools are not in use such as during the cooler months of the year.
In order to secure the covers some form of attachment device is required and it is an object of this invention to provide a quick disconnect coupling which can be used for securing a swimming pool cover.
The invention is particularly suited to the type of pool which is called an in-ground pool with a concrete surround or having concrete walls partially protruding above the ground.